vidders_viddingfandomcom-20200214-history
Luvtheheaven
Emily aka "luvtheheaven" (always lowercase! Ignore the fact that by default, page names on this wikia are always capitalized lol) is a vidder who has been editing for nearly 13 years now. She started making videos at the end of September, 2006. She was 16-years-old then and is currently (as of 2019) 29 years old and still vidding as much as ever. Her current main YouTube name is luvtheheaven5. http://www.youtube.com/user/luvtheheaven5/videos Check out this old interview from maybe 2011-ish (that year is a guess of when it occurred) about how she got into vidding and stuff: http://viddersdigest.weebly.com/interview-with-luvtheheaven5.html She also writes fanfiction! Please check out her stuff. She's constantly adding to her list of fandoms, but Glee, Gilmore Girls, Teen Wolf, and The Vampire Diaries/The Originals seem to have the widest array of fics from her at the moment. Please feel free to follow her on twitter! Most of what she talks about over there is vidding/fandom stuff, and most of the people following her and who she follows are vidders/fanfiction writers & readers. https://twitter.com/luvtheheaven She also has a mainly fandom-based tumblr that you may follow: http://luvtheheaven.tumblr.com/ (Note that I also blog a lot about asexuality and some other social justice issues like LGBTQ+ topics, abusive relationships, disability-related topics, etc. - but yes also TONS of fandom stuff.) YouTube Channels For years, her only YouTube channel was the simple name "luvtheheaven". Eventually, however, YouTube copyright infringement issues caused this first YouTube account of hers to be suspended (deleted). There was definitely some issue where she disputed the copyright claim on songs blocked worldwide, but she also suspects that the fact that she vidded both the FOX television shows The O.C. and Glee might have also led to her inital account's deletion. Since then, she has had many YouTube channels. She created a separate channel only for her fanvideos about TV shows on the more copyrighted network, FOX - first it was luvtheheavenFOX, then that got deleted and she moved onto luvtheheavenFOX2, and when that got deleted luvtheheavenFOX3... again deleted... but now luvtheheavenFOX4 has lasted for quite a while. http://www.youtube.com/user/luvtheheavenFOX4 Her current main YouTube channel, luvtheheaven5, hopefully will also last forever. http://www.youtube.com/user/luvtheheaven5 (Previous channel names she tried were luvtheheaven2 which lasted for less than a week, luvtheheaven3, and luvtheheavenAGAIN. All eventually were deleted but luvtheheaven5 is successfully staying on YouTube for a long time.) Editing Software In September 2006 she started off editing with Windows Movie Maker. In April of 2007, for only 1 week while staying away from home and using a different computer, she decided to give a free trial of a version of Sony Vegas a try. She made 3 videos on it with no transitions or effects and they were probably worse than her WMM vids. She was overwhelmed by Vegas and went back to WMM for a few more months. In September or so of 2007, she upgraded to Corel's Ulead VideoStudio 11.0 (she thinks that was the number) after Veritas724's suggestion. She used Ulead for about a year as well, and then at the end of 2008 she finally moved onto Sony Vegas. First various free trials for multiple months and then finally a legally purchased version of Sony Vegas Movie Studio 9.0 Platinum Edition given to her as a gift for her birthday in January 2009. She used Sony Vegas 9.0 Platinum Edition from that point until upgrading to... after Magix bought it from Sony, in 2016 she upgraded to MovieStudio Platinum 13.0, and then upgrading to 14.0 automatically months later. She also in mid-2018 tried the free program HitFilm Express but went back and forth between and mainly back to MovieStudio Platonum 14.0. Many of her old videos, including all of her vids from her Ulead days and most of the ones from her WMM days, have been re-uploaded to YouTube if you want to see the evolution of video editing software. Fandoms She started off with the show ER, actually. Her first 2 or 3 fanvideos from around September/October 2006 were about that television show, but before long Gilmore Girls became the only show she vidded for months. She ended up becoming very well known for her Gilmore Girls vidding. Most of her Gilmore Girls videos were made on Windows Movie Maker or Corel's Ulead Video Studio around 2006-2008, when the show was still airing and then that first year after it was canceled, and prior to her Sony Vegas 9.0 Platinum Edition days. (She counts the revival, the Netflix series Gilmore Girls: A Year In The Life, as part of the Gilmore Girls fandom.) Starting in January 2007, she moved onto vidding Smallville in addition to Gilmore Girls. She went back and forth between only those two fandoms for a few months, with a multi-fandom that included some Grey's Anatomy clips as well at one point, but mainly sticking only to Smallville and Gilmore Girls. Then she started watching Heroes and felt the need to vid it as well. For a very long time, those 3 shows were all she vidded. Heroes, Smallville, and Gilmore Girls. If you look at her WMM and Ulead days, she pretty much never vidded anything else. She did make a video here or there about other fandoms - ER got a couple of full videos on Ulead and Grey's Anatomy got one as well. She vidded the movie Tuck Everlasting (which is kind of related to her main fandom of Gilmore Girls, though, because of the lead actress Alexis Bledel) on Ulead. Eventually, downloading episodes became easier instead of just finding clips and many more possibilities, vidding-wise, opened up to her. She became a fandom-maniac and has now vidded over 100 fandoms. She has playlists to categorize her videos by fandom (in addition to subcategories, sometimes, by character or couple). In addition to Heroes, Gilmore Girls, Smallville, ER, and Grey's Anatomy, the fandoms she now has vidded the most are: Glee One Tree Hill Veronica Mars Kyle XY The Vampire Diaries Chuck Brothers & Sisters The O.C. Gossip Girl Teen Wolf And then she has vidded many others too, but most of those less than these main ones. Most of the other ones which she's vidded to some degree (at least once in a multi-fandom, up to maybe making a few full vids of the show or lots of collab parts about it) include: New Amsterdam, The Resident, 9-1-1, Rise, A Million Little Things, Boy Meets World, The Hunger Games series, The Whispers, 13 Reasons Why, Dead Poets Society, Bridge to Terabithia, A Series of Unfortunate Events, Shortland Street (ace storyline), BoJack Horseman, Sherlock, The Star Wars trilogies, Sirens, This Is Us, Prayers for Bobby, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, Code Black, Iron Man, The Amazing Spider-Man, Captain America: The First Avenger, Iron Man 3, The Incredible Hulk, Thor, Thor: The Dark World, Iron Man 2, Marvel's The Avengers, Heroes Reborn, Jane the Virgin, Supergirl, The Fault in Our Stars, Red Band Society, Rookie Blue, The 100, The Secret Life of the American Teenager, The Incredible Hulk, Finding Carter, Continuum, Shameless (US Version), Greek, The Way Way Back, The Secret Circle, What to Expect When You're Expecting, Queer as Folk (USA/Canada Version), Saving Hope, Orphan Black, Chasing Life, Faking It, The Good Wife, The Fosters, Criminal Minds, The Originals, Arrow, The Flash, Nashville, Pretty Little Liars, Remember Sunday, Breaking Bad, Nikita, Bones, Private Practice, Parenthood, Judging Amy, American Dreams, Once Upon a Time, Skins UK, Friday Night Lights, House M.D., Emily Owens M.D., Switched at Birth, the Harry Potter movie series, Everwood, Friends, The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 1 & 2, Castle, Pushing Daisies, The Office (US Version), Psych, School of Rock, 7th Heaven, Scrubs, White Collar, Life Unexpected, Joan of Arcadia, Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Misfits, Desperate Housewives, Covert Affairs, Prison Break, Being Erica, The Bedford Diaries, and Six Feet Under. ''(Current count in this paragraph, 95. Plus the 16 mentioned above makes 111 total!)'' She also has plans to potentially edit new fandoms in the near future. She started watching Ally McBeal, The X-Files, and Suits, saw all of The Night Shift, and might start some others! She has so many shows (and films also!) that she has enjoyed and so much she is considering vidding at all times. Collabs - Participating & Hosting She is well known around YouTube now for the fact that she participates in tons of collabs, and also hosts many - she's even the person who started and runs multiple collab groups! She has participated in many random collabs around YouTube that various vidders decide to host and open up to all of their subscribers - or even sometimes the "audition only" types of one-time collabs. On her own channel, she has hosted nearly 100 of these same types of collabs, usually (but not quite always) participating in addition to hosting - most of which she remembered to put in this playlist but probably not all: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLE5A9FEADD628E175 Those are random collabs that she "just felt like" hosting from luvtheheaven5 (or luvtheheavenAGAIN or luvtheheaven3 before they were deleted). They weren't done from the platform of an actual collab group she was hosting or anything. Then... there are also... Collab groups she runs (and of course also participates in, for the majority of the collabs): GleekyCollabs2, which is a collab group for the TV series Glee. A Currently Active Collab Group. '''They currently try to post at least 2 vids per every 3 weeks. SwitchedatBirthProdz, for the TV series Switched at Birth. '''A Currently Active Collab Group. They try to post one or two each month. LatnokStudios, for the TV Series Kyle XY. On hiatus, but I hope to revive the group soon. ParenthoodProdz, for the TV series Parenthood. A Currently Active Collab Group. They try to post about 1 vid per month most months. ViddersofSteel, for the TV series Smallville. A Currently Active Collab Group. They try to post about 1 vid per month most months. CountyGeneralVidders, for the TV series ER - On hiatus, but I hope to revive the group soon.'' uniquecreationsprodz, this is an "open" multi-fandom collab channel she co-runs with Bookwormkehprodz. The collabs each have a "unique" theme and anyone/everyone can join each collab - it is not a collab group with members, but rather a collab channel with collabs to join. '''A Currently Active Collab Group.'' luvtheheaven is also'' in ''all of the collab groups above, as well as the personrunning/hosting them. To clarify, she also participates in most of the collabs, in addition to making sure they happen in the first place, cutting up the songs, often deciding on themes and songs, rendering the full collabs in the end, storing the completed cocllabs on her computer in case she ever needs to re-upload them to YouTube or another site like vimeo or twitvid/telly if the video gets blocked on YouTube or re-render them witha pitch-shift etc. Collab groups she doesn't run but is in (so she also participates in all of the following groups): LesbianCollabs, a multi-fandom collab group she joined near the end of 2015, dedicated to femslash and queer female characters! '''A Currently Active Collab Group. iNeedaHeroProduction, for the TV series Heroes (she didn't start this group, but for about 9 months she actually was the sole host of the group. Not anymore though, now YvianaArt hosts it, but she still participates in almost every collab, and has hosted like one or two collabs after quitting hosting duties.) A Currently Active Collab Group. XNewYorksFinestX - the only pure "any fandom goes" multi-fandom group she's in that is still posting vids regularly. She has been participating in it a ton lately. Group is hosted by Randy who also is in charge at TwelfthPrecinct (see below). luvtheheaven5 hosted the specific TVD collab they did, but generally only participates, doesn't host. A Currently Active Collab Group. ABcwProdz - a multi-fandom collab group specific to ABC Family & CW television shows only. ;) They also post regularly still which is great - about once every month or two she thinks. Although the collab group has been on hiatus for months and months now. luvtheheaven is hoping it starts back up soon because she has started watching two new ABC Family shows (The Fosters and Chasing Life) since the last collab, and also can vid The Originals on The CW now. CamdenxCollabs, for the TV series 7th Heaven. They post vids once a month. The channel was suddenly deleted by the host who was afraid she was going to get in legal trouble for all of her vidding. The group was then suddenly and unexpectedly canceled, too. Here are tons of luvtheheaven's 7th Heaven collab parts, though: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3whPJ8Dmsbk By the way, the "luvtheheaven" username all over the internet was originally because of this vidder's love for the show 7th Heaven. MorningMadnessProdzx, a Life Unexpected collab group. (Probably a dead collab group since it's been too long since we've posted a new collab.) TwelfthPrecinct, a Castle collab group. (Probably a dead collab group since it's been too long since we've posted a new collab.) OnlyOneTreeHillProdz, a One Tree Hill collab group (Probably a dead collab group.) The Fosters Collabs, a The Fosters collab group, which is the most recent one she has joined! A Currently Active Collab Group. StarlingCityStudios, an Arrow collab group Maybe a Currently Active Collab Group. (very few collabs per year and I'm not sure if they still have plans to do a new collab or not.) HowlingWolvesStudios, a Teen Wolf collab group. (Seems to no longer be active. Maybe will become active again in the future, I'm not sure. Also, I only sign up to be in some, not all, of their collabs.) drunkclownproduction aka dcp, a really awesome multi-fandom group that she's super happy she was in. The group has officially ended; they made a Goodbye collab and everything. ;) But the collabs are all still up, and they're awesome. BeaconHillsProdz is an open collab Teen Wolf channel (see my description of uniquecreationsprodz above) where so far I've only joined one collab but I might choose to participate again in a future collab. Anyone can join any of the collabs. theNITKAagents, for the TV series Nikita - a collab group that she joined late and she only was able to participate in 1 collab for... since then she hasn't been messaged about any other collabs being started. It's been ages and now the show has been canceled. She hopes the group's not 100% dead but it seems highly likely that it is. Regardless, they did multiple past collabs that you could check out. ForeverGilmore for the TV series Gilmore Girls. They appear to have died without any formal goodbye. The collab group is over permanently, as far as she can tell. finally DiamondsInTheSky1, the first collab group she ever joined, and a Multi-fandom type of group. Officially closed including a final collab set to the appropriate song with the chorus lyric "Diamonds In the Sky" - "Diamonds" by Rihanna, but they did SO many collabs over the years that she participated in, if you want to check out the older vids. She thinks collab groups specific to certain TV shows are a great way to encourage her to keep vidding a fandom she loves - or even start vidding it. Multi-fandom ones are fun for other reasons. Fanfiction Emily only started reading fanfiction in February of 2010. She came late to the game to the fanfiction scene, starting out only caring about vidding and not involved with fics at all. But by the end of November 2010, she was starting to write her own fanfiction. She goes by the simple username "luvtheheaven" (who would have guessed,, lol?) on FanFiction.net, AO3, and Psychfic. There is a meta on AO3 that isn't on FFN and the author's notes on AO3 have links and sometimes different info, AO3 is more accurate/more recent... also the story descriptions can be longer and the tags more specific over at AO3... but otherwise those two sites both have everything. All of my fics are posted both places. http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2249815/luvtheheaven http://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven (Don't forget to hit "expand fandoms list".) http://www.psychfic.com/viewstory.php?sid=4311 So far (as of July 2014), she has written a variety of types of fics (one-shots and multi-chapter really long things) for the fandoms Gilmore Girls, Glee, Gossip Girl, Life Unexpected, Parenthood, Criminal Minds, Kyle XY, Switched at Birth, Psych, The Vampire Diaries, and The Originals. She has plans to expand to other potential fandoms at some point as well. ;) She loves variety! She wishes she could be motivated to update her multi-chapter fics more often, but her addiction to vidding tends to overpower her wish to write. She still manages to write quite a bit, but vidding is her main passion and obsession. She's trying to be better about that though. She still plans to finish every ongoing, unfinished fic of hers.